


Screw The Rules

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Emily Prentiss - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Garcia, I don’t get it,” you shrieked in her office. Months ago, when you started at the BAU, you were under the assumption that everyone liked you. Everybody had introduced themselves, been very cordial, and you’d even gone out to dinner with everyone a couple of times. For the most part, all of the members of the team seemed to like you - except Emily.

After your first encounter, during which you couldn’t help but stare at the beauty of the older agent, she’d been distant, curt and even a little rude. You had no idea why. When you first met, she was nice, welcoming and had even told you to come to her if you needed anything. “Why does Emily hate? Do you have any idea?”

“Not at all, sweetie,” she said, pushing her chair to the other display of computers, “Plus, she doesn’t hate you. She loves you. She loves everybody.”

“But every time I ask her a question or try and say hi, she immediately brushes me off and pretends like she has something else to do.” You shrugged, not understanding what her deal was.

She moved back to her first set of computers, typing away like she had taken speed - typical Garcia, really. “Why does this bother you so much? There’s no way Emily hates you. I can probe a little if you want.” Turning around, she raised her brow toward you, like she was desperately hoping you’d say do it. 

“Yea, go for it,” you replied, wanting to get to the bottom of this. “But don’t make it obvious. I just…I need to know what her deal is with me.” Garcia shot you a questioning look. “I might…have a thing…for Emily. Like a crush. Just a little bit.”

“Ah!” Garcia cried out, clapping her hands together excitedly like she’d just heard the best symphony ever. “How come you never told me?” You and Garcia had been hanging out nearly every day after since you started. One might call you besties.

“What? That I was gay?” you said. It had never really occurred to you to tell anyone. It was who you were and you’d thankfully, never faced an opposition because of it. “I’ve just always been comfortable with it. Figured everyone would know when I introduced a girlfriend. So, you’ll try and see what Emily’s deal is?”

“Of course,” she laughed.

“Just don’t make it obvious.”

—————

“Hey, gorgeous,” Garcia said as she passed Emily’s desk. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Emily laughed. “How are you doing? What are you up to?” She looked up from her paperwork, knowing immediately that Garcia had something on her mind.

“Are you okay? You seem a little on edge lately? Especially when you’re around Y/N?” Garcia asked straight out. She wasn’t going to let Emily know that Y/N asked her to probe, but she wasn’t going to beat around the bush - that wasn’t her style. When Garcia really wanted to know something, she just asked.

Emily cut her eyes at Garcia. “What are you a profiler now?” she laughed, bowing her head. “I just…never mind.”

“No, no, no,” Garcia said, walking over to Emily’s side of the desk and pulling up a chair. “Not never mind. What is it?” Garcia hoped her eyes weren’t lighting up with glee at the possibilities. Her head was desperately hoping that Emily had a crush on Y/N too because then she could play matchmaker.

“It’s just…inappropriate,” Emily said, looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

Garcia’s smile widened, and she clapped again similar to how she did when Y/N told her that she had a crush on Emily. “Inappropriate? You know me, I love inappropriate.”

Emily chuckled. “Ever since Y/N started this job, I’ve had a thing for her. I mean I know I shouldn’t. We work together, but she’s gorgeous and she’s intelligent and I want to ask her on a date, but I can’t because it would be…inappropriate.”

“Do it!” Garcia whispered. “Ask her! Screw the rules. Those rules are in place because of Rossi.”

“What d’you mean?”

“Rossi has broken every rule regarding dating in the work place,” Garcia said with confidence. “I might have…done a thing…looked into everyone’s records. And Rossi is not squeaky clean. Plus, remember that time I went out with a guy that shot me in the chest and was actually a psycho killer? And Morgan got close with Ms. Barnes? And Reid with Lila Archer? We’ve all got our skeletons…and this wouldn’t be a skeleton. It’d be another member of the team. You have to tell her.” Garcia could see it all in her head now. Emily would go to Y/N’s apartment and she’d confess that the reason she was being so mean was because she liked her and then they would kiss, and then date, and then they’d get married and it would be happily ever after.

Garcia stood up from the desk, watching as Emily vacillated back and forth in her mind. “Do it!” she said, walking back to her office. Before she was completely out of Emily’s line of sight, she turned back around and mouthed, “Tell her.”

—————

Later that night, you had returned home and still hadn’t heard from Garcia. Maybe she just hadn’t brought it up with her yet? It had only been a few hours since you’d spoken to her.

Knock. Knock.

After walking over to the door, you looked through the peephole to see Emily. “Hey, Emily,” you greeted, as you opened the door in confusion. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch to you lately.”

Where had that come from? Did Garcia talk to her already and just not say anything to you? You laughed. “You haven’t been a bitch…just a little…curt.”

“A curt bitch,” she laughed. “You don’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

“Do you wanna come in for a second?” you asked, wondering if you could get her to divulge what exactly brought her mood on. “I’m sorry if I stepped on any toes when I started. It wasn’t my intent.”

Emily spun around quickly. “You think that’s what this is about?” You stood there blankly; you had no idea what this was about. “I’ve been keeping you at a distance because I have a massive crush, Y/N.”

“Really?” you smiled, placing your hands on your hips. She actually had a crush. And you had a crush. She was single. You were single. Fuck yes. “You do?” After months of putting you at shoulder’s length, you wanted her to say more.

“I just didn’t think it was appropriate because of the fact that we work together and you are considerably younger than I am, and I also had no idea whether or not you even liked women, so instead of dealing with how I felt and moving past it, I started putting you at a distance. I’m sorry,” she said, placing her hands in her pockets. Your smile softening, you walked up to where she’d stopped near the kitchen counter and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, lacing her fingers in yours at your waist. A little shorter than she was, you leaned into her, whispering, “you can make it up to me.”

Immediately, she stood tall, pushing you gently back into the wall where she proceeded to lip and suck at the sweet spot on your neckline that turned you into a puddle. You moaned, turning her head toward you, so you could taste her need on her lips. Gently, you bit at her lower lip, using your hands to gather her closer to you. 

Without thinking, you pulled her shirt up over her head, burying your head in the hollow of her breasts and tasting her supple skin. “I’ve had the hots for you since I started,” you breathed, moving one of your hands up to tangle it in her hair. “You’re so beautiful.” She really was one of the most stunning human beings you had ever met, inside and out.

As you inched closer to your bedroom, you ripped your shirt off while Emily undid the button on your jeans. You wanted her more than words could describe. Although you wanted to get to the bedroom, you couldn’t help yourself, dropping to your knees just outside your bedroom door, kissing the soft planes of her stomach as you inched ever closer to the top of her jeans. With your tongue, you traced the top of the material, frantically pulling her pants from her frame, leaving her in a pair of deep purple lace panties that were in stark contrast to her porcelain skin. As soon as the tip of your tongue peeked beneath the lace waistband, she pulled you up from the floor and moved you into the bedroom.

When you tripped backwards in your frantic need, you laughed, pulling Emily on top of you. “I want you,” you whispered, kissing her neck as you reached behind your back to unhook your bra. While the mood had been more lighthearted before, now it turned to one of need and desperation. Dipping her head, she took your nipple into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue until it was taut and needy. As she moved to the other one, you tangled your fingers in her hair, occasionally bringing her upward for a kiss. You were embarrassingly wet, but it was only evidence of how badly you wanted her. “Give me your hand,” you whispered, taking it as she smiled into your mouth. You placed it underneath the material of your panties, silently begging her to give you what you needed.

She read your mind, kissing down your frame until she pulled the panties down, leaving you soaked and open for her. “Oh, god, Em,” you moaned as he inserted one of her fingers into your moist heat. “Fuck.” As she began to move her fingers, her mouth joined them, licking up and down your sensitive folds. You shook, involuntarily grinding your hips upward which caused her tongue to rest firmly on your clit. Reaching down, you grabbed her hair, pushing her further into you. “Em…more,” you begged. “Please.”

While she continued her nimble ministrations, you reached your hands upward, pulling slightly on your still taut nipples. All of a sudden, you felt your entire body tighten, as her fingers hit that sweet spot inside you. “Oh my god!” you cried arching your back. Without missing a beat, she continued her subtle movements until you came down from your high, pulling her up once more, so you could taste yourself on her tongue. “You’re good at that,” you laughed. “I think that makes up for being mean to me.”

“Yea?” she asked as she came to rest at your side. “Because I can keep going if you need more convincing that I’m sorry.”

You snorted, pushing her back so you could rest on top of her. You still had a question. “What made you change your mind about us together being inappropriate?”

“Garcia came to ask why I was being weird with you, so I told her,” she started, stopping immediately when you laughed. “What?”

“I might have asked her to ask you what the deal was and said it was bugging me because I had a crush on you,” you laughed sheepishly.

“Oh my god,” she replied, “Anyway, after I told her, she told me that she looked into everybody’s backgrounds, her usual Garcia thing, and basically all of the rules about interdepartmental romances came from Rossi breaking the rules over and over again. Pretty much everyone on the team, and the FBI in general according to Garcia, have had some kind of romantic infraction and they still work here, so I figured screw it.”

“You mean, screw me,” you laughed, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Well, I still may need a little bit of convincing that you’re sorry.”

“Really?” she asked, even though she knew the answer was no. “What can I do?”

“Let me taste you now,” you said, dipping your head below the blanket.


End file.
